In Memory Of
by Nyphetamine
Summary: This is a short oneshot to remember my friend WinryChan. It's set after the movie in Munich, Germany. Al met someone that Edward is very interested in meeting...


**Here is the background of this particular story so that you can know how close to reality it is. I was Edward Elric for Halloween. I went to a party dressed as him, and there was a blonde girl there. Her name was Jasmine. She loves FMA, and she came up to me and told me she felt like she should hug me because I looked like Edward. Well, we became friends. My group of FMA fan friends called her Winry. We would hang out sometimes. Well, she moved today (11-13-06) after only one month of friendship. This is not meant as a lesbian thing, but I loved her. (as a friend). Now I miss her a lot and wish I had my friend Winry back. Because of this, I now know how Edward felt when he lost everyone in Amestris. So this story is set in Munich, Germany. And it's about Edward and Winry. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

It had been only one month since the end of that chaotic war. I was still in Munich, Germany with my brother, Al. It was a great pleasure to have him around me, especially after the death of my good friend Alphons Heiderich. Not only that—He had become human again. That, above all, was the most rewarding attribute in the whole scenario. I had set out to get his body back… and I had succeeded. 

So why didn't I have the power to keep our bodies in Amestris?

I was lonely without Amestris and alchemy. I wanted it—almost lusted after it. I would find myself occasionally clapping my hands and slamming them to the ground whenever I had a smart idea to fix things the easy way… But it never did anything. Well… it _did _cause people to stare at me oddly. But that doesn't matter, much. I wasn't looking for attention.

"Brother…" I turned my head in response to Al's voice.

"Yes?" My answer was hoarse… I had been silent for far too long. The memory of a mute Rose' flooded into my mind momentarily, leaving just as quickly.

"Why did you turn that picture down? Wouldn't you rather look at it? It's a shame to waste memories when you could lose them at any moment…"

I vaguely remembered the time when Al had thought I gave him artificial memories. It seemed that everything affected him… But even I had felt remorse in turning away from this particular picture…

So I reached over him and turned it back up.

"Winry-Chan…" My voice was a weak whisper… the name had been excluded from my lips for a very long time… Just a memory for my mind. Deteriorating memories. That's all I had left…

He blinked and moved to my side.

"So that's why you put it down… You don't like being reminded?"

I shook my head.

"I do like to remember… But it's… hard." I looked down at my right arm, clenching my fleshy fingers. "I don't even have cold metal as a reminder… an artifact to recall her. Just a piece of fading paper… Her smile is already fading from the paper… Don't you see it? Yes, of course you do… I wonder if her smile is really like that… If it really has faded. The one thing I could never deal with… would be her smile, gone from all the men in the world. Someone, somewhere will be worthy enough, you know."

His face was shadowed when I looked at him. He was thinking about all that I had said. He was realizing what perhaps even I had never realized. Things I wouldn't ever think about.

"So you loved her?" I laughed at the idea first, before stopping and thinking. His face was serious… and laughing probably wasn't the best solution…

"Yeah. You could say that. But if it was anything other than family or friendship love, I wouldn't know. I'm not the type to figure that out."

"I know the answer to that. That's why I--."

"Ed! Al! I've cooked some dinner for you two boys before I leave!"

I stood up, still very curious to Al's words.

"Tell me later. I'll be listening then." He nodded and ran down the steps as I followed behind him at a walking pace. I was still weary to the meal that had been prepared.

Hughes had made it.

Making a face, I walked into the kitchen. On the small, round table, blackened meat awaited us.

"Eat up, you two. I have a date later with the be-au-ti-ful Gracia!" I snickered and gave him a raised eyebrow in-the-know kind of look.

"And after this date, you two will get married and have a lovely daughter name Elysia, right? And after that, you'll shove pictures in our faces saying 'Look at my amazing three-year-old daughter! She can talk!'."

"You know me too well, Edward. What are you Physic?" I grinned. He was very close.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. That's how it always goes with those kind of secrets." This was an implication to the horrible death of Hughes in my old world, of course. The one that had changed Mustang so much as he sought revenge that he knew he didn't need.

I glanced at Al, who was involuntarily grinning. He had been silent through out the whole time we had been down, which was very unlike him. Normally, he'd agree with me on my accusations that I had gained in Amestris.

I remained silent and ate after that, silently cursing Hughes for his horrible cooking skills.

**-XOXO-**

"Al, please tell me… what's bothering you?"

He shook his head. "I was just remembering you and Winry… Those memories have returned to me, you know… I realized how much you loved her… You were in love. It wasn't just a simple 'friend' thing, was it Edward?"

I laughed again, but nervously… He might have been right…

"What told you all of that? A little birdie?" He shook his head and stood up, walking to our window.

"Your heart is easy to read. You hold it out on your sleeve absent mindedly. You're in love with Winry, no matter what you want to believe. That's why I wanted to tell you something…"

"And what is it you had to say?" This was where he had been cut off at before…

"I met someone yesterday."

"Go on?" Oh great…_ a story._

"Her eyes were blue… her hair was naturally blonde, but she seemed to have dyed it black… her roots had retained their old color."

"Is this all you had to say?"

He shook his head and turned back to me.

"Her name was Winery Rokkuberu. Does that sound familiar to you at all?"

I nodded in disbelief and stepped back towards the door.

"Sounds like I have somewhere to go… where did you meet her, again?"

And he grinned.

* * *

**Ah! I'm done, and I plan to cherish this horribly written story as a story of remembrance to my friend, Win-Chan. I hope she enjoys her time in (insert name of new residence here). I already know she won't. –snicker- Anyway, that's all for this story… One little note… I found this on a Winry Rockbell bio.**

"**She is tall in the anime, but about Ed's height in the manga" (Wikipedia). Hahaha! Take that, Win-Chan! I only need my high tops to surpass your height in the anime! -evil laughter- Maybe YOU should drink more milk!**

**I'm done. R&R!**


End file.
